Unexpected Miracles
by EvieWhite
Summary: Lana Winters gives birth to twins, a boy who dies at birth and a little girl that Lana cant help but fall in love with. She wants to protect her daughter from everything, but what happens when an old enemy from Briarcliff comes back to apologize? Mary Eunice is no longer a sister or even her former self. Will Lana give Mary forgiveness and does Mary Eunice even deserve it?(bananun)
1. Chapter 1

Unimaginable pain ribs through my entire body. Every one of my muscles screams in agony. I can't take any more of this! It's like Thredson is torturing me all over again, like I'm back in that godforsaken basement with his hands all over me. I hate him and I hate this child he put inside me!

The nurses encourage me to push, to just get it over with, but all I can do is sob. I wish my Wendy was here to hold my hand, but I'm all alone. Thredson's taken everything from me. I've always been a fighter but right now I want to give up.

"Come on Lana, just one more bi push and it'll be over!" Her ignorant words spark something inside of me. My urge to strangle her is surprisingly overwhelming.

I just want her to shut the hell up. "Fuck you! You don't understand; it'll never be over!"

As I lean up on my palms to continue yelling, a pain, so intense I see stars, washes over me. It's like I'm being torn in half! Scream after scream tare from my throat and I'm startled when I don't hear the cries of a baby joining mine.

The agony subsides but I still pulse from pain. The nurses are taking in hushed whispers. "He's not breathing. Someone call the doctor."

"Is he dead?" my voice cracks as I manage to speak through a coughing fit.

"Just lay back Miss Winters, everything is going to be alright." That stupid fucking bitch doesn't know anything. Nothing is going to be alright.

As I lie back on the cold hospital bed, pain fills my body once again, though not as sharp as before. "What the hell?!"

"Please just try to stay calm Miss Winters." An older man, presumably the doctor, walks in. "I know you requested no men to be present during delivery, but this is an emergency. You're having twins and that puts tremendous stress on your body as well as the babies'. We want to ensure the survival of you and your second child."

Twins…Well the cosmic joke never ends does it? I can't think straight anymore. I can't feel anything but the pain in my body and soul. So I just lie back and let the doctor do what he has to.

xxxxxxx

There are precisely 126 little white tiles on the hospital room ceiling. I've counted and examined each one of them while I simply stare up, waiting to go home. My body still aches but the medication the nurses give me dulls it a bit. All I want is to take a warm bath with my Wendy and go to sleep, but I've been cursed to exist in this terrible reality.

A knock at the door pulls me from my sorrow for a moment. The ignorant nurse from the delivery is standing there with a panicked look on her face and a tiny pink bundle in her arms. "I told you I don't want to see her!"

"I know, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She's allergic to the formula and she just won't stop crying. I thought maybe if she suckled she'd feel better. I'm sorry, I'll leave now."

Small, soft cries emanate from behind the blanket. She sounds so weak, I can't help but thinking that she's a victim too. Before I'm completely aware of what I'm doing, I hold out my arms for my child. "Give her to me."

The nurse cautiously places the little girl in my arms. She doesn't weigh very much; she's the smallest, most delicate baby I've ever seen. She looks up at me with eyes that are the color of honey and scrunches up her button nose. Her chubby cheeks are rosy and her little lips are flower petal pink. She is by far the most beautiful creature to have ever graced this planet. And she is mine.

A tugging in my chest, a strange flutter and warmth in my heart, prompts me to hold my daughter closer. I want to shield her from the horrors of the world. I never want her to know pain or fear or the darkness of men's hearts.

I just want to keep her close to me. She's an angel among demons, a light in the storm, my precious little girl. I won't let anyone take her from me.

Tears stream down my cheeks as my daughter nuzzles against me, suckling easily. Her crying has calmed and she seems at peace. The nurse mistakes my tears for those of sorrow. "I'm so sorry Miss Winters, I can take her back now."

"No." I say softly, so as not to disturb my daughter. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to keep her."

The nurse seems stunned at first, but then she smiles widely. "She's just irresistible isn't she? I'll alert Saint Ursula's." on her way out the door the nurse turns back to me. "Have you chosen a name?"

I gaze down at my tiny miracle. She has tuffs of light chestnut hair and pale white skin. She looks nothing like Thredson, or even like me. She looks like Wendy. "Erica Wendy Winters."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. Everything has been crazy with college because of finals and all. I hope you all like this part as much as the first!**

**5 Years Later….**

Warm sunshine filters through the open blinds and falls across my notebook. I chew on the back of my pen, lost deep in thought. After getting Erica off to school and picking up a few surprises for her birthday today, I sat down to outline on the exposure of Briarcliff.

Since I ran into Kit at the Maniac book signing, I can't get exposing the horrors of Briarcliff off my mind. Somehow, I've managed to maintain an ambitious career while being, in my opinion, a wonderful mother. This next project will be something completely revolutionary!

The future is in film, and I plan to reveal to the eyes of the public exactly what goes on in that godforsaken hell hole. I'd never admit it to Kit though, and I even have trouble admitting it to myself, but I'm terrified to go back to Briarcliff. Horrible nightmare plague me almost every night and I often wake up in a cold swear with tears streaming down my cheeks. Images of the electroshock therapy room and Threadson's basement have been burned to the back of my eyelids.

On those nights, I go to my daughter's room. Seeing my little girl sleeping peacefully and knowing that she's not yet aware of the true ways of the world calm me enough to go back to sleep. Erica is my angel. She's kept me grounded and given me all the love in her tiny heart.

Not once have I regretted my decision to keep her. Erica has this big toothy grin that melts my heart, and a sweet laugh that is infectious. Whenever I look at my daughter I see bits of myself, the stubbornness and determination, but I also see parts of Wendy, a love for science and a tenderness towards all living things.

I miss Wendy every single day. When I moved my family closer to Boston for a fresh start, I took all of Wendy's belongings with me and hung up pictures of my lost lover around the house. Erica always asks me who the woman in the photos is, and I always answer: "My Wendy. Everything I did, I could do because she loved me."

Erica, though ever curious, doesn't ask much more. Instead, my little girl kisses my cheek and says: "Well I love you mommy so you can still do great things!"

The screech of tires coming to a stop on the pavement outside pulls me from my thoughts. I quickly out away the outline and straighten up the table.

"Mommy I'm home!" yells Erica as she bursts through the door. She has a huge smile across her face and patches of blue on her skin. "Mrs. Reynolds let me paint today cause it's my birthday!" The now five year old throws her backpack on a chair and eagerly skips over to me, plopping down on my lap. "And Mr. Flynn let me eat a second cookie at snack!"

Wrapping my arms around my girl, I kiss the top of her head and immediately feel at peace, catching her good mood. "Oh yeah? Sounds like you had a really great day baby."

"I did! And it's only going to get better right?" Erica bats her long eyelashes and gives me the puppy dog face she knows I can't resist.

Laughing, I respond with a smile. "Of course! How about we get take out Chinese for dinner, your favorite."

Erica claps excitedly. "Yes! Thank you mommy!" She hops off of my lap and runs over to the kitchen table. "I'm gonna color while you call for food, okay?"

I chuckle and can't help but smile so wide that my face hurts. This little girl has brought so much to joy to my life I don't know how I would have made it without her. "Okay sweetheart."

After ordering our dinner I sit beside my daughter, trying to sneak a peek at the picture she's busy drawing. "Stop it mommy! It's not finished yet!"

"Alright, alright can I see it when it's done?" Erica nods and I just sit back enjoying this time with my little girl. I have a demanding work schedule and I don't always get to be home after school, but I still spend every moment with Erica that I can. I cherish every second with her.

"Okay mom, look!"

Erica bites the corner of her lip, clearly nervous. "Do you like it?"

I'm stunned. I can only manage to stammer out, "It's lovely dear." In the middle of the page it a stick figure with a pink bow. On one side of Erica is another stick figure, presumably me, holding a notebook. But on the other side of her is a tall man with square glasses and dark hair. A sickening churning in my stomach makes me close my eyes and rub my forehead to keep from throwing up.

"Mommy…" Erica starts nervously. "I'm sorry."

It's always been just me and Erica, the two strong Winter women who only need each other. The thought of Threadson ever being a part of _MY _daughter's life makes my blood boil. I pull Erica onto my lap again and tuck the girl's hair behind her ear. As calmly as I can I say, "Who's that man, baby?"

Erica smiles a bit. "If I had a daddy, I think he'd look like this."

"But you don't have a father, Erica. We only have each other."

My little girl fiddles with her bracelet and looks down at the floor. "Kids make fun of me at school, mommy. Mandy and Janet pushed me down yesterday during recess and laughed. Bobby even threw dirt at me." Erica sniffles back tears, seeming embarrasses, hurt, and ashamed. "They called you and me mean names, and said that my daddy must have hated me."

With each word my heart breaks for my daughter. I've done my absolute best to shield Erica from the horrors of her lineage and the pain that gave her life. She knows about her twin brother who died at birth, but all I ever said about Oliver Threadson is that he's a bad man who died and didn't deserve an angel like her.

"Baby…" I hold my little miracle close and kiss her rosy cheeks, whispering "You are so much better than they are sweetheart. If they ever do that again you have my permission to hit them. Nobody is allowed to hurt you baby. And your daddy…he wanted to hurt us too. That's why he's gone."

Erica wraps her tiny arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too angel." Rubbing her back, I hum softly. "I'll always protect you Erica Wendy Winters."

Erica smiles again and hugs me tight. "Can we have cake now?" Her sparkling honey eyes and long eyelashes are just irresistible.

"Okay baby, go get two forks." My little girl squeals with happiness and runs off to the dining room.

Just as I'm getting the bright pink birthday cake with sugar roses adorning the top, the doorbell rings. Rolling my eyes, I put the store bought cake down and go to the door. "Listen, I'm not buying anything so just go away." I say even before the door is fully open.

But the woman who stands before me is definitely not a sales person or a Jehovah's Witness. Storm cloud eyes, straight blonde hair, bangs that lie smoothly across a pale forehead, a disarmingly innocent smile… I haven't seen her in 5 years, well except in my nightmares.

"…Mary Eunice…"

**AN: If anyone would like to beta for me that would be amazing and I'd owe you a thousand prompt fulfillments. **


	3. Chapter 3

At the grocery store, the bank, my office, everywhere I went for years after escaping Briarcliff I would see the face of the devil. Out of the corner of my eyes or turning down a dark alley, Mary Eunice's harsh gaze would catch mine. In a crowded train station I'd find Doctor Arden staring at me. And every lamp I came across was made of skin in my eyes.

Only recently have these tricks of the mind stopped, offering some relief from the haunting memories. But here she is, the monster hiding in my closets, standing right at my front door.

I can hear her voice rambling on and on but I don't catch a word of what she is saying. I just keep looking from her shiny black shoes, up to her blonde ponytail and back again. The habit is gone and has been replaced by a modest floral dress, cinched at the wait and accentuated with a pearl necklace.

"Mommy, who's this lady? Is she here for my birthday?" my daughter's cheerful voice snaps me out of the trance I've entered. "Can she eat cake with us?"

Erica looks up at me with her huge light brown eyes, blissfully unaware of the evil smiling back at her. "Erica, go to your room now. Lock the door and don't come out until I get you." I say more harshly than I intended.

"But mommy, it's cake time!" she pouts and stubbornly crosses her arms.

"Erica go to your room right now!" I kneels down, gripping her shoulders and staring at her with a serous expression. "Do you understand?"

Erica's lip quivers and she looks at Mary Eunice once more before running up the stairs. From the time she was very young I've explained to my little girl that there are bad people in the world who want to hurt us; I told her that she needs to lock herself in a safe place if one ever comes around.

Once my daughter is out of immediate danger I turn to face the former nun. Mary Eunice's mouth is hanging slightly open and she's staring at me with a perplexed expression. I don't know what to say to her.

I've imagined a moment like this countless times before but in all my visions Mary Eunice has never looked like this. Her eyes are soft and filled with tears. The cruel curve to her smile is gone and replaced with little laugh lines. The nun looks nothing like her former self. It's like all her harsh edges have smoothed and she is vulnerable.

It seems as if Mary Eunice doesn't know where to begin either, even though she's the one who came to me. A white envelope with my name written across it in beautiful script is clutched between her fingers. Mary Eunice fiddles with it, passing it back and forth in her gentle looking hands. But I know exactly what those hands are capable of.

"I thought you were dead." I blurt out. While doing research into the current state of Briarcliff I found a full death report for Mary Eunice. It claimed that she and thrown herself off the top of Jude's staircase to heaven and died on impact. When I found the report, I quite literally cried tears of happiness.

Mary Eunice smiles and chuckles lightly. Her laughter is not an unpleasant sound like I remembered it to be. "According to Briarcliff, Mary Eunice _is _dead. But after the Monsignor threw me off the staircase I didn't die right away like he claimed. He couldn't stomach the guilt of it and sent me to Saint Peter's Hospital under the name Mary Beth Simon. That night something in me died and my true self was set free."

The reporter in me wants to ask her a thousand questions about the Monsignor and that incident. The mother in me wants to kill Mary Eunice. But I can do neither of these things, all I can do is mumble. "I don't understand…"

"Here Lana." Mary extends the envelope to me. "I hope this explains it better." When I reach out and take it my thumb brushes over the palm of her hand. The contact sends shivers through my whole body and a warm blush creeps into my cheeks.

Mary Eunice looks away, focusing her eyes on the ground. I'm sure she felt it too. I step back inside the house with my hand on the door frame. Mary looks back up at me, her sky blue eyes piercing and watery. "You have a beautiful daughter and for what it's worth Lana, I'm so sorry."

Mary Eunice quickly turns on her heels, walking down the driveway. She's too far away to hear me but I whisper anyway, "Thank you."

As the words leave my lips Mary Eunice glances back over her shoulder. She offers a small smile, wipes the tears from here eyes, and continues down the street.

Closing the door behind me, I old the envelope into my back pocket and hurry up the stairs. "Erica!" I hear her unlocking the door and by the time I'm in front of her room she's thrown it open. I fall to my knees and pull her into my arms. 'Are you alright baby? It's okay now, mommy's got you."

Erica cries and clings to me, clearly scared. 'Who was that lady mommy? Was she here to hurt us?"

I hold my daughter close, kissing the top of her head and rocking slightly back and forth. "I don't know angel. I don't know."

xxxxxxx

Erica is sleeping soundly down the hall and the house is quiet. Everything seems to be at peace except for me. My mind is still racing from the encounter with Mary Eunice a few hours ago and my hands tremble as I slowly open the envelope.

A letter with the same beautiful scrawling handwriting falls out onto my lap along with dozens of documents. My breath catches in my throat as I delicately pick it up:

_Dear Lana,_

_ I've tried writing this letter a thousand times before but I can' seem to find words powerful enough to accurately explain what happened at Briarcliff and just how sorry I am. I don't know why this time should be any different, but you deserve to know the truth. It's your choice to believe me or not, just know that every word of this is true and I've included documents to validate it…_

Placing the letter down on my bed, I quickly grab the large pile of documents. They all look authentic and pertain to various members of the Briarcliff staff. A photo of a young Doctor Arden in a Nazi uniform, Sister Jude's past involved with a hit and run, the Monsignor's bloody rosary beads in connection to Shelley's death, and a report on the exorcism of a teenage boy where Sister Mary Eunice fainted.

_Only a day or so after our admittance an exorcism was performed. This is where my own horror story bean. I doubt you believe in God after your ordeal with BloodyFace but maybe you believe in the devil. I certainly do. I've seen his ace and his army o demon children. One in particular, his wife Lilith, I came to know very well. _

_During the exorcism Lilith entered my body. I know this is a lot to take in and it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but please try to open your mind and understand this. _

_As each day passed Lilith grew stronger and I faded away, so that by the time she offered you a draino-martini I was almost completely gone. I swear Lana, I swear that I fought against her as hard as I could. Every second of my captivity I fought, quite like you did. _

_She tortured me with traumatic images from my past and all-consuming pain that left me unable to even think. But I promise that I fought Lana, especially for you. I am incredibly sorry that I was not strong enough to save you. I doubt I'll ever be as strong as I need to be._

_My possession is in no way an excuse for what happened at Briarcliff but rather an explanation. I remember your constant need to understand things and I hope this letter has provided some insight. _

_I'm so sorry Lana, so so sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary Eunice_

_P.S: if you have any more questions, meet me at the coffee shop on Main Street this Wednesday at 9:00. I hope to see you there. _


	4. Chapter 4

The coffee burns my throat as I swallow it in greedy gulps. I spent all last night tossing and turning, unable to stop thinking about meeting Mary Eunice today.

I'm not sure what to expect. The letter seemed heartfelt but I know Mary Eunice to be a master of manipulation. No matter what happens, I have to keep my guard up.

Chimes ding alerting me to the coffee shop door opening and closing, and I find my heart racing. It's exactly 9:00 and Mary Eunice just walked in. She doesn't spot me at first in the seat towards the back but I notice her right away.

Again, I'm shocked to see her wearing regular clothes. Bell bottoms that are tight around her waist leave hardly anything to the imagination and her floral blouse looks stunning. Who knew that a former nun could have such fashion sense and a great body?

Shaking my head, I try to focus back on the real reason I'm here, finding out more on the inner working of Briarcliff. Mary is walking towards me with a cautious smile on her face that distracts me yet again. God, she is disarmingly beautiful.

"I'm so glad you came, Lana." Mary's honey sweet voice pulls me from my thoughts. I need to remember that she's the enemy, not just any woman. She tortured me, even if someone else was controlling her body, she tortured me. I can't forget that.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to in all honesty. I never wanted to see you again Sister, but you were right in your letter, I really do have a need to understand."

The woman winces at the word Sister, as if she had been slapped. I can't stop a smirk from covering my face at knowing that I've caused her at least a little discomfort. Sass is my automatic reaction to feeling threatened.

"I'm no longer a woman of the lord, Lana. There is no god. I was so foolish to devote my young years to serving a nonexistent being that I thought would make me happy. Look where that got me, sitting at a coffee shop next to the woman I was forced to torment, with scars all over my body left there by the devil's wife, and absolutely no purpose in life."

She chuckles at the apparent absurdity of it all but a pang of empathy flutters through my chest for her. If I didn't have Erica to keep me grounded, surely I would have been consumed by my work with no real purpose either. I guess I'm lucky in that way, I have a reason to get up with a smile every morning.

Without thinking I reach out and lightly squeeze Mary Eunice's hand. I feel her shudder under the touch, whether it's from appreciation or disgust because she knows what I am I'm not sure. But as soon as I'm aware of what I'm doing I pull my hand away.

An uncomfortable silence falls between us. For a long time we just glance down at our drinks then to each other and back again, not saying a word. I wonder what she's thinking about. Whatever it is, it seems to be bothering her. A variety of emotions, predominantly confusion and distress, flash across her features.

Finally, Mary Eunice meets my eyes and says "I'm sorry." Her words are strong and confident, with a sense of conviction to them.

"I know." I whisper back. Somehow I do know. A reporters instincts are right 90% of the time, and my gut is telling me that she's truly sorry. Her apology doesn't make any of what happened okay, and it doesn't make me forgive her, but at least she means it.

The next few hours pass in what feels like only a minute or two. We talk easily with the conversation flowing seamlessly between Briarcliff and our lives now. Mary Eunice gives me even more documents to use for my exposé and tells me all about her life post being thrown/jumping off the staircase.

She lives alone now in a small apartment above the flower shop that she works at. It's kind of sad really. She explains how adjusting to life away from the church was painful and difficult for her. She had to invent a whole new identity as Mary Beth Simon and hasn't felt safe in six years.

At first I'm reluctant to tell her anything about my personal life, but eventually the words slip from my mouth. Besides Kit, I never talk candidly with anyone. But Mary is charming and there's something about the way she looks at me that breaks down the walls I've so carefully constructed.

When I bring up Erica, tears form at the corner of Mary Eunice's eyes. She wipes them away hastily, hoping that I hadn't seen. "Are you okay Mary?"

Sniffling she nods. Her voice cracks when she speaks. "I was pregnant once too Lana… Lilith made me violate the Monsignor but I was blessed with a baby." Mary clutches at her flat stomach, more tears gathering in her deep blue eyes. "When I was laying on the cold floor at the bottom of the staircase, I felt warm blood trickling down my legs. It pooled around me until I was drowning in it. My baby died Lana, and I wish I had died with her. I should have! The only good thing about me still being alive is that I got to apologize to you."

"Mary…" I say softly, stunned by her vulnerability. She's more broken than I ever imagined. I've never been the warm, fuzzy type who's good at comforting people, but Mary Eunice is looking at me with these huge stormy blue watery eyes and I just want to wrap her up.

Consciously this time, I hold her hand. "Briarcliff hurt you as much as it did me, didn't it?" Mary Eunice squeezes my hand and wipes away more tears nodding slowly. "It still hurts us both very day. But I promise you Mary Eunice, I'm going to burn that place to the ground."

A small half smile twitches on her face at my words. She's still holding my hand tightly and I can't pretend that I don't like it. I feel inexplicably connected to my former capture. Now she's just a broken woman who's been through similar experiences as myself.

This is so confusing for me; I'm very conflicted. Glancing over at the clock I sigh at the time. "I'm sorry Mary, I have to go pick Erica up from school."

"Will I see you again?" the younger woman looks at me hopefully. I've gotten everything I need for the exposé and I can't think of any other logical reason to meet her again, but I want to.

"I'd like that. This Friday night Erica has a playdate at a friend's house, would you want to come over?"

Mary bites her lip and nods. "I'd love to Lana! Thank you." Maybe it's the way she smiles, or how her eyes seem to sparkle that's making me blush. My cheeks are warm with a light pink tint.

Standing up in unison, the strangest thing happens. We hug. Her embrace is warm and comforting. Her skin feels good on mine. My heart beats so fast that I'm afraid she'll hear it.

"Thank you for coming again. I'm looking forward to seeing you Friday."

"Me too Mary Eunice. Does seven o'clock work?" the young woman nods and smiles widely.

I can't help but look back over my shoulder to see her again as I'm leaving. If there wasn't so many butterflies in my stomach and if my brain wasn't stilled filled with the heady sent of her perfume, I would probably be disgusted with myself for how much I like Mary Eunice.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I can't even begin to explain just how much your support means to me. I hope you guys like this chapter! **

Thunder booms and lightening cracks right outside my window, but it's not the noise that's keeping my awake, it's Mary Eunice. Every time I try to sleep I see her smiling at me with those stormy blue eyes and I melt.

It's horrible! My head is spinning from this mixture of emotions. Part of me still hates her for everything she did to me. Then again, it wasn't really her. The other part of me sees a woman who has some of the same scars on her heart as I do; she's possibly the only person besides Kit who can understand me.

The curve to her smile hints to a deep, hidden sadness and the glint in her eyes reveals a secret pain. I'm torn between wanting to get to know the real Mary Eunice and disconnecting from her completely. I have Erica to think about too. I can't risk letting anything happen to her.

"Mommy?" I sit up in bed to see my little girl leaning against the door frame, holding her precious teddy bear. Her eyes are swimming with tears and sleep. "The thunder is scary."

"Come here angel." I hold my arms out to her and she crawls into bed. Resting her head on my chest Erica sighs and sucks her thumb. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy." Wrapping my arms around my daughter, I hold her closer. "Mommy, I wish I got to meet your Wendy."

I'm completely shocked by the random question. I stroke her long chestnut curls and kiss the top of her head. "So do I Eri. She would have loved you. Wendy was so kind and had such a big heart." My voice cracks as I struggle to hold back tears. "She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"What did happen to her mommy?" Erica looks up at me with her huge innocent eyes, eyes that look just like Wendy's.

'A very bad man hurt her. He sent her to heaven, baby." I wipe the tears from my eyes quickly, hating to cry in front of my daughter.

But Erica is just too sweet. She leans up and kisses my cheek says, "I'm sorry mommy. I hope you find another Wendy."

Chuckling sadly, I kiss her forehead again. "I doubt that baby. Everyone only gets one real love in their life and I already had mine."

Erica yawns and cuddles closer into my chest. "Maybe you'll get a second chance." And with that her eyelids flutter shut.

I keep stroking her hair, watching over my little angel. Second chance? I doubt that. When my eyes close and sleep finally overtakes me, I dream of Mary Eunice.

xxxxxxx

In the years since Briarcliff the only people I've invited to my home are Kit and his children, my old friend Lois and her partner, and my publisher. I'm not really one for throwing parties or opening up about my personal life to those I consider friends. My home is my sanctuary and it's a big deal that Mary Eunice is coming over.

Its 6:59 and she'll be here any minute. I spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning up the house and picking out what to wear. I felt like a teenager again, trying to make a good impress on my new love interest.

Oh my god I just thought of Mary Eunice as a love interest! I need to seriously calm down. I mean I've been with other woman since Briarcliff but never anything more than a one night stand.

The doorbell rings, making me jump. She's here! I wipe my sweaty palms on my slacks, take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and go answer the door.

Mary Eunice is standing there a very 50s type dress with a cardigan covering her shoulders. She's smiling nervously and holding out a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. "Hi Lana, it's good to see you again."

Taking the flowers and gesturing for her to come inside, I smile back easily. "You too Mary. Thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous."

The young woman seems to beam with pride. "I'm so glad you like them! I made the arrangement myself."

"They really are beautiful." I put the bouquet into a vase on the center of the kitchen table. Mary Eunice sits, folding her hands into her lap and twiddling her thumbs nervously.

After an awkward moment of silence, Mary bursts out "Why am I here? I mean you've gotten all the documents, you know the truth, why do you still want to see me?"

I open my mouth fumbling for words, but they come out in a jumble. "Ummm, cause why not? I never knew the real you because of the devil and all…and I want to know you."

Biting the corner of her lip Mary Eunice blushes lightly, seemingly pleased with my answer. "I want to know you too, Lana."

We grin at each other, sharing an easier silence now. Mary's stomach grumbles, interrupting the moment, and we both giggle girlishly. "Hungry? I'm sorry, I'm a terrible cook. We could order something or go out if you want?"

Mary chuckles and looks at me with a gleam in her eyes. Her smile is contagious. "I'm a pretty good chef if I do say so myself. I would love to cook for us."

"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow questioningly. People actually like to cook?

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Mary gets up from her seat and begins to look around the kitchen, standing on her tiptoes to reach the cabinets. "You have all the ingredients for chicken marsala. It's delicious, I'm sure you'll like it."

Nodding, I smile and watch her begin to slice potatoes. I thought having Mary Eunice in my house might make me feel uncomfortable, but her presence is actually rather peaceful.

"So you can't cook. What else don't I know about you Miss Winters?" she says in a teasing tone, looking up at my while mincing mushrooms.

"I'm a rather mysterious woman, you're going to have to work for my secrets."

She grins at me widely. "I think I can handle the challenge."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm tougher than you think."

"Of course you are, I read your book."

I focus my eyes down on the place mats. Our joking turned serious a little too fast for my liking. Thinking about _**him **_for even one second can send my mind spiraling back inside that godforsaken basement.

"I get nightmares ya know." Mary has left our meal on the stove and is now sitting beside me. She must have sensed the change in my demeanor because she's gazing at me with concerned, sweet eyes. "Almost every single night. Sometimes even when I'm awake flashbacks from Briarcliff hit me and I can't move for the rest of the day. I live in constant fear. Lana, I'm terrified still. When the dreams get too bad, I can't stop reliving the things I was forced to do."

She squeezes my hand comfortingly and her voice takes on a lighter tone. "Also my favorite color is yellow and I'm allergic to bee stings."

We laugh together and I find myself suddenly grateful that Mary Eunice came into my life, the real Mary Eunice. She understands the torture of reliving the horrors of Briarcliff which is a pain so deep it affects me to my core. She's also so easy to get along with and incredibly charming.

Not letting go of her hand, I take a deep breath. "I get nightmares too. It's the worst when I dream of something like that happening to Erica. She's my angel. When she and her brother were born I hated them. I didn't even want to see them. The boy was a stillborn and I was so relieved."

Mary rubs my arm soothingly and I needed that support to go on. I've never said any of this out loud before. It's difficult but it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"But Erica was so small. She had these tiny little fingers that held onto mine for dear life. I couldn't give her up. When I look at her I see everything good in the world, and after Briarcliff I need the reminder that good even exists."

Chuckling, I continue. "And I love going dancing and listening to the radio."

"I've never been dancing. What do you love about it?"

I'm glad that she let the serious stuff go so I smile and shrug. "How loud the music is, how close you get to your partner… I'll have to take you sometime."

The tension between us is palpable. I don't know when it happened but Mary Eunice and I are only a few inches apart. Her hand is resting gently on my arm and my fingers are just touching her knee. Our eyes lock and there's something swimming in them that makes my heart race.

"I'd like that." She says as she licks her lips.

I'd swear she's leaning in to kiss me if I didn't know any better. Oh my god, I think she is leaning in to kiss me! The doorbell rings. The sound startles me so much I jump.

Sighing, I stand up. "I'll be right back." Mary smiles and nods, but looks disappointed.

Leaving the kitchen I walk through the den to the front door. Who could be here so late at night? Standing on my tiptoes I peer through the peep hole. Staring directly at me is Doctor Arden! I almost scream and run back to Mary but my feet seem to be frozen in place.

He rings the bell again and knocks heavily. The last thing I want to do is open the door. After Mary Eunice's 'death' he disappeared into thin air. I've seen all the evidence of his insane experiments. He's a monster!

However, I am a reporter and I need to know. My hands shake violently as I open the door and whisper in as stern a voice as I can manage, "What do you want?"

Arden leans close and whispers even quieter. "Be careful Miss Winters. That woman in your kitchen is not who she claims to be. For your daughter's sake, run while you still can."

"Leave. Now." My voice shakes and cracks, it's not nearly as intimidating as I wish it was. Arden gives me a wicked grin and simply walks away.

"Everything okay Lana?" Mary Eunice calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a girl scout selling cookies!"

What the hell is going on? First a former devil possessed nun whom I'm actually growing to care for, now a deranged Nazi scientist…What did Arden mean by Mary isn't who she says she is?

Rubbing my temples to fight off my growing headache, I can't think straight. I slowly walk back to the kitchen, prepared to be more cautious around Mary Eunice until I can figure this out.

"You okay?" Mary says softly.

I force a smile. "Yeah, just hungry." I can tell that she doesn't believe me but she doesn't ask any more questions, which I am grateful for.

"Good, because dinner is ready." The young woman brings over two plates of delicious smelling chicken marsala and then two glasses of wine. I'm impressed.

"Wow, oh my god this is good!" As we eat together the conversation is light and we laugh frequently. I'm having a good time with Mary Eunice, but Doctor Arden's words keep circling around my mind: _The woman in your kitchen isn't who she claims to be. For your daughter's sake, run while you still can…._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So all I can say in regards to if Mary Eunice is evil or not is, you won't be disappointed if you keep reading. Enjoy!**

Research has always been a strong point of mine. I worked my way up to reporter by starting as a research. Now I have a whole team to do it for me but I don't trust anyone else with this. I need to learn as much as I can about Doctor Arden.

When he showed up at my door last night I couldn't believe it. As far as I knew he had gone into hiding. So here I am in my study, pouring over the documents Mary Eunice gave me, searching for some clues to the insane scientist.

So far I haven't found anything I didn't already know. Sighing heavily, I rub my temples and put my head in my hands. I don't know how much weight I can put into Arden's warning, but for Erica's sake I have to be cautious around Mary Eunice.

Last with her was wonderful. We laughed and talked well into the night, sharing stories and wine. A few times her hand brushed over my exposed skin but she never leaned in to kiss me again, even though I wanted her to. I often found myself distracted by her cherry red lips and low cut dress.

I don't want to believe that she's lying to me, but if Briarcliff taught me anything it's don't trust anyone.

Since all this Briarcliff expose stuff started I haven't had as much time with Erica as usual. A clatter of pots and pans pulls me from my thoughts. Time to go see what sort of trouble my little one got into, and have some mother daughter time.

Smiling to myself, I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. "What's going on in there young lady?" I hear Erica rushing around, frantically trying to clean up before I get there.

"Nothing mom!" Entering the kitchen, I see my little girl surrounded by pans. "Don't be mad mommy! I was just trying to reach the cookies and it was an accident. I'm sorry mommy."

Chuckling, I scoop up Erica and kiss her cheeks. "It's okay baby." She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles happily.

This little girl, this miracle, is my reason. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her unconditionally.

"How bout we clean up this mess then go out to lunch and the drive in movies, The Little Mermaid is playing today."

Erica squeals and claps excitedly. "Can we mommy? Please!" Laughing, I nod and Erica squeals gleefully again. She jumps out of my arms and hurriedly puts the pots and pans back on the counter. "Let's go mommy!"

My daughter grabs my hand and drags me towards the door. Locking it behind us, I smile and start down the street.

Watching Erica pick wild flowers skip after butterflies, and point out shapes in the clouds takes my mind off all the turmoil in my head. Her genuine innocence and love for life makes me happier than I even thought possible.

"Mommy, can we go to Rita's for lunch? Pretty please!" Erica jumps up and down, pointing to the diner across the street. I'm not a huge fan of their greasy food and outdated décor but how could I say no to my angel when she's batted her eyelashes like that?

"Sure baby." Holding hands, we walk to the diner and get seated at a booth by the window. Erica plops down across from me and colors vigorously with the broken crayons on the paper place mat. I pick up the blue one and color with her, loving the huge smile on my daughter's face.

A loud bang on the window startles me enough to make me scream. It's rather embarrassing but Mary Eunice standing outside waving makes me forget that and just smile. She looks so beautiful in a yellow sundress with her hair pulled back and a grin on her face. Just the sight of her makes butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

I gesture for her to come join us and she hurries inside. "Hi Lana, I've never seen you guys in here before." She's so cheerful and bright, kind of like sunshine.

"Mommy doesn't like it here so we only get to come when I nag. But it's my favorite!" Erica chimes in while sitting up on her knees so she can see everything.

"Really? Mine too. They have the best French fries."

"I know right!" my daughter giggles and holds out the red crayon to Mary Eunice. "Here, color with me."

Mary looks at me with hopeful eyes, asking for permission. Smiling, I look from my daughter to Mary Eunice and back again then slide over on my side of the booth and point to the seat. "Want to join us for lunch?"

Beaming, Mary Eunice sits beside me, her thigh pressed right to mine. "I'd love to."

"Yay!" Erica claps her hands and pushes a piece of paper to the former nun. She begins to draw a rainbow and Mary Eunice adds a sun.

"So what are you two pretty ladies doing today?" Mary Eunice says and winks subtly in my direction.

I'm glad Erica answers because my words would have undoubtedly come out in a flustered hot mess. I feel my cheeks getting warm from blushing and Mary Eunice giggles at me.

"Mary, can you come to the movies with us pretty please?"

"How could I say no to a sweet girl like you?" Erica ducks her head shyly but clearly thrilled. Her pigtails fall into her eyes adorably.

"I like you Mary."

"I like you too Erica."

Sitting back, I stay quiet and watch the exchange. I can't believe how well Erica is taking to Mary Eunice. She's typically shy around new people, but she's laughing and happy, and that's all I want for my daughter.

The three of us order and listen to Erica go on and on about her new teacher Mr. Walter, and all the fun she has at school. Throughout the meal Mary Eunice keeps glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. Gaining confidence I nudge her foot under the table. She gasps at first, covering it up with a cough, but soon reciprocates.

The rest of the afternoon goes by in a similar fashion, Erica talking up a storm and Mary Eunice and I casually flirting. At the movie, I even put my arm around Mary's shoulders and she fell into the embrace. It feels so good to be beside someone again, to be wanted.

It's a fleeting touch, only feather light, but I feel Mary Eunice kiss the top of my head. My heart races in my chest and my palms begin to sweat. It's the strangest thing; her touch feels completely familiar yet all brand new.

The dark streets are illuminated by lamps as we walk hand in hand back to my home. Erica is passed out in Mary Eunice's arms, snuggled against her chest.

"I had a really great day Lana. Thank you so much for letting me tag alone with you and your daughter. I can't remember the last time I felt so carefree." She smiles at me softly, with a genuine look of appreciation and affection in her eyes.

"I had a wonderful day too. You're so good with Erica; she loves you." Gently, I stroke my daughter's hair and kiss her forehead. "Let's tuck her into bed."

We go up the stairs to Erica's room and Mary Eunice lies her down under the covers. I take Mary's hand without really thinking; it just feels right. She rubs her thumb along my palm as we go back downstairs.

Standing by the door awkwardly, still holding hands, I bite my lip and look up at Mary Eunice. She's gazing back at me intensely, almost like she's trying to remember everything she sees.

"What's going through your mind Miss Winters?" Her voice is soft and sweet like honey. It makes my heart skip a beat.

Trailing my fingertips up the exposed skin of her arms, I watch the way her eyes flutter and how she shivers. "That you're beautiful." I cup her cheek in my slightly trembling hand. I'm nervous, but not scared, not of her.

It's like something inside of Mary Eunice breaks. All the sudden her arms are around my waist desperately pulling me closer. Her lips crash into mine in soft waves.

I can't think, I can't really move, all I can do is kiss Mary Eunice back with everything I have and that's all I want. Clinging to her, my hands tangle in her hair, I kiss her back deeply. Warmth spreads through my whole body and I feel like a firecracker bursting to life.

Mary's husky moans and wandering hands make me dizzy with want. But she pulls back to rest her forehead against mine when all I want is for her to keep going.

"I'm so sorry Lana. I shouldn't have done that. Oh god, I should go." Mary says, looking genuinely conflicted. My heart drops at her words.

Placing my palms on her cheeks I whisper, "Don't be sorry. You don't have to go Mary." I lean down and capture her lips in a slow loving kiss. She whimpers into my mouth seeming to give in, but then quickly steps back.

"Oh Lana, I want to stay. I want to stay so damn badly...but I can't. I need to go. I promise I'll come see you tomorrow Lana, I promise."

Mary Eunice doesn't look me in the eye as she quickly gathers her things and leaves. The door clicks shut behind her, leaving me feeling empty and confused.

With a heavy heart I lay alone in bed. Tears threaten to fall down my cheeks but I refuse to let them. I won't cry for something that was never really mine.

xxxxxxx

Thunder shakes the house so violently that I'm afraid it might fall down. The storm woke me from a dreamless sleep and I'm surprised that my little one hasn't woken up either. Yawning, I walk down the hall to her room. Opening the door, I find it empty.

"Erica?!" Panic courses through my veins. Oh my god where is she?! I frantically search the house, throwing open every door, checking every single possible place. My heart is speeding in my chest to the point where I can hear it in my ears.

I'm dizzy. My daughter is missing. She's not here. This can't be happening! Who could have taken her? My Erica, my angel. I think I am going to throw up…

The room begins to spin and my vision goes fuzzy until all I see and feel is black.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Sorry for the updating delay, I broke my finger so typing has taken forever. As reward for your patience I will post chapters 7 and 8 today. You're the best readers ever! I hope you like the story!**

My head is pounding as I blink my eyes open. At first I expect to be in my bed, but I see Erica's teddy bear in front of me and it all comes rushing back.

Erica's gone! Someone took my baby from me in the middle of the night...and I know who did it. Mary fucking Eunice. I swear to god I'm going to kill her!

I can't believe I was so damn stupid! I never should have trusted her! How could I have been so naive? I let her into my home, near Erica. I kissed her! Fuck.

I should have known better. What if my angel is in pain right now? Oh god, what is that crazy devil butch doing to her right now? I don't want to imagine it but my mind travels through all the horrific possibilities. I need to snap out of it and find my daughter before it's too late. All I care about is Erica.

Running out the door, not giving a damn that I look like a mess, I sprint down the street to the flower ship where Mary Eunice works and lives. I doubt she'd be foolish enough to stay there but it's the only place I can think of to start. The police were less than helpful when I turned to them before, all looking for excuses and not really listening to me. No, I won't go to them yet. She's my daughter, I need to find her.

It's early in the morning. The sun has barely risen above the bright green trees and even most of the birds are still asleep. None is out walking the town, and the flower shop is dark and silent. Thankfully the back door is unlocked.

I can't be bothered to worry about making noise or disturbing my surroundings. My feet make loud thumbs as I hurtle myself up the stairs.

Mary Eunice is standing at the top of the staircase, behind a corner, holding a baseball bat and wearing only a thin nightgown. She begins to swing but stops just before bashing my face in.

"Jesus Lana I thought you were a burglar! I could have killed you!" She looks surprised and concerned but I'm on autopilot.

My palm connects with her cheek, splitting the skin of her lip open. "Where is she?!" There are tears in Mary Eunice's eyes as she covers her bleeding face. I don't notice her fear and confusion, I only slap her again, comes lately consumed with need to find my little girl. "Where the fuck is she?!"

Mary Eunice crawls away from me, backing into a corner. "What are you talking about Lana? What the hell is going on?"

A dark bruise is already forming under her eye socket and her lip is still bleeding. The sight gives me pause. Could she really not be behind this? "Don't play dumb with me Mary; you know what I'm talking about. Now I'm going to ask you again, where is Erica?"

Mary's voice is a quiet, shaking whisper. "Erica's missing?"

"Yes she is, and you took her! Dear god I should have listened to Arden! He said you were a liar, that I should take Eric's and run while I still could. But I was falling in love with you so I didn't listen! I should have fucking listened!"

Mary Eunice gets to her feet, gazing at me with wide eyes as I pace back and forth. "Falling in love..." She seems to say only to herself before turning to look at me seriously. "Lana I didn't take your daughter, I swear. I would never hurt her or you like that, never. I had no idea Arden was back either."

"Well if you didn't take her, who did?" Running my fingers through my hair, for the first time since I discovered Erica's empty bed, I breathe. My head is pounding and it feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest. "I'm so sorry I lashed out at you. I was just so distraught I couldn't think straight; I guess I still am. Where could she be Mary?"

Leaning back against the wall I sink to the floor. Tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Lana..." Mary Eunice next to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. She pulls me close so that my head is resting on her chest. I sob and sob until there are no tears left. Mary Eunice rubs my back and whispers soothingly. "We'll find her Lana, I promise."

"You don't know that Mary." I rub my swollen eyes and look up at her. "I will move heaven and earth to find my daughter, but what if I'm already too late?"

The younger woman bites her lip and looks away from me, her eyes dart around the room anxiously. "I have an idea... Lana you have to trust me. Please just don't say anything till I finish okay?"

She looks at me with a terrified expression and I only nod slowly. "Anything to get my Erica back."

Taking a deep breath, Mary Eunice looks down again. "Arden was right; I have been lying to you. But I swear it was only to protect you!" I take a few steps back, feeling hurt and confused yet again. "When I was thrown off the staircase six years ago I lived...but so did the devil inside me."

Mary pulls down her nightgown a bit and points to a cross shard scar below her heart. "A priest did that to lock Lilith away deep within me. That way she can't possess someone else or even hurt me. She fights me every day to get free. That's why I left last night... When I kissed you...when I realized I love you, she almost got out. I let my guard down and she almost got me again."

Pulling her shirt back up, Mary sighs heavily, pain written all over her face. "I've gotten good at controlling her but it's dangerous. The devil knows everything Lana. If I set her free she'll know where Erica is..."

It takes a full 10 minutes for all of that to sink in. Mary is not the devil but she has the devil locked inside her and wants to set her free to help my daughter. I don't know whether to be pissed or thankful. It's either the most stupid or heroic idea I've ever heard. There are so many things that could go wrong... Mary could become consumed by Lilith. I might lose her and Erica forever. The world itself would be in danger...

"Okay, what do we have to do?"

Xxxxxxxx

"Make sure the rope is tight Lana. I don't want to be able to move even an inch."

I tug the rope even tighter. It cuts into the tender flesh of Mary Eunice 'a arms and ankles, making us both wince. "Good?"

Mary only nods. She's sitting strapped to a chair in the attic. All the windows are boarded up and cobwebs cover the ceiling. A bucket of holy water that she apparently keeps for 'emergencies only' is sitting in the corner.

"No matter what I say, no matter how much I beg, you can't untie me. You need to stay by the door just in case and don't say a word to her. It won't be me Lana, remember that. Are you ready?"

Swallowing hard, I nod. I'm terrified, and judging by the paleness of Mary Eunice's skin so is she. But I know she's trying to stay strong for my benefit.

"Just come back to me, okay Mary? You have to stop if it starts getting out if hand. I can't lose you too; you need to come back to me."

"I will Lana. It'll be alright." The former nun closes her eyes. "I'm ready."

I'm not. Overcome with emotion I ring my lips to hers for a quick kiss that is soft and slow, and makes the previously distant feeling of love tingle beneath my skin.

Stepping to the back of the attic, I stand there quietly with a rosary in my pocket. There's a heavy silence. Neither of us move and I don't even breathe. Worry fills me fort precious daughter and the woman in front of me who is risking everything just to help me. She truly is a selfless, incredible human being.

Suddenly the floor boards begin to shake and a dull rumple buzzes through the air. Mary Eunice convulses and her eyes roll back in her head. Every cell of my body wants to run to her and help, but I remember what she told me.

A cruel cackling laugh leaves the young woman's lips and I know instantly that my Mary a Eunice is no longer here. The devil's eyes glow bright yellow.

"Silly little Lana Banana, thinking you could save your daughter by setting me free. You're a fool, a disgusting fool." Lilith laughs again, the sound of it making my blood run cold. "You give in to your sickness and sin, desire and lust. Look at yourself Lana. You're pathetic! You love a woman who was once married to god. You're filthy! One day you and your precious daughter will meet again in hell!"

I want to yell at the top of my lungs, to lunge from my place and beat the shit out of that demon until she shuts up. She's wrong! Love is not filthy, it's beautiful.

"Do you want to know how Wendy's doing?" She snickers, grinning a viscous grin. "Your dead play you is in hell right where she'll be tortured for all eternity. She loved fucking you Lana, and that's why she's there. It's all your fault."

She's getting to me, and she knows it. I look up at the devil in Mary Eunice's body and make eye contact. The yellow eyes turn back to Mary's typical, beautiful baby blue.

"Please Lana! It's me! Untie me Lana, it hurts!" I close my eyes, tears leaking out of the corners. It's not her, I tell myself, it's not her. "Please Lana, if you love me you'll untie me."

I screw my eyes shut and grip the rosary tightly. There's screaming but I refuse to look.

"You stupid sow! You can't control me and lock me away again! You're going to hell for what you've done, for what you dream about doing to your precious Lana every night! Fuck!"

Then there's silence. Time rocks by in seconds that turn into long minutes and I finally blink my eyes open. Mary Eunice is slumped forward in the chair unconscious. Somehow I know it's her, the real, innocent, intelligent, incredible her. Something inside me just knows.

"Mary?" I walk over tentatively. She's out cold so I splash some holy water on her face.

The blonde's eyes slowly blink open. "Lana... She's okay. Erica's alive." Mary shakes her head and sits up straight, fully awake now. "We have to hurry, she doesn't have much time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tears and pavement blur before me as we drive in Mary Eunice's car to the place where he is keeping my little girl. She speeds past other cars, not caring about the law. She says we don't have much time.

Mary glances at me and squeezes my hand reassuringly. "We're almost there Lana, almost there."

I just bite my lip and nod nervously. Mary refused to tell me exactly what he wants with Erica, only that she's not hurt too bad. All I know is that I need to save my daughter.

The school comes into view. It's tall brick walls look frighteningly like Briarcliff's.

"They're in the basement." Bolting from the car with Mary Eunice right on my heels, I race to Erica's school and fling the side door open. A clattering of metal to the right grabs my attention so I follow the sound. My baby girl...

Mary whispers in my ear. "Be careful Lana, he can't know we're here." Her presence gives me strength. For so long I've been alone, it's good to have someone fighting for me. Who knew I'd find everything I was missing in the most unlikely of places?

"His name is Robert Walter. He's Erica's teacher and he got the job just to stalk her. This guy is a real lunatic, he's obsessed with Bloodyface and the two of you. He hasn't hurt her yet, but he's planning on it."

The whole time she's explaining I can't breathe. Every one of my muscles is tensed. Adrenaline courses through my veins. Time to do this.

"Erica is in the back right hand corner chained to the piping. The key to it's lock is around his neck. I'll distract him, while you sneak up and put your gun to his head."

I peer over Mary Eunice's shoulder into the room. My heart stops. That's my baby girl, my angel. That monster has her chained up and her hands tied. There's tears streaming down her face and blood dripping from a large wound on her temple.

"Please , I want my mommy!"

"Cry all you want sweetheart, no one can hear you. It's just you and me now! We can finally have some father daughter bonding time."

Bike rises in my throat. A mask of skin, teeth, and strands of greasy hair covers his face, making him look remarkably like Oliver Thredson. He steps closer to Erica, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair.

I can't stand it anymore! Lunging forward I'm not thinking anymore. I need to get to my daughter! "Get the fuck away from her!"

"Mommy!" Erica screams out for me, hoping filling her watery eyes.

Throwing myself onto that monster I manage to catch him off gaurs and knock him to the ground. My fists do little damage against his thick muscles but I'm blinded by rage. Somehow I'm able to rip the key off of the necklace. It lands all the way across the room out of both of our reaches.

"You fucking monster, I'll kill you!"

He only laughs. "About time you showed up mommy. Baby and I have been waiting." I bash his face in with the nearest blunt object, making blood gush from his nose. "You'll regret that!"

He's so much stronger than me. He feels like solid concrete as he pins my wrists to the floor. His face is sickeningly close to mine. I can smell the beer on his breath.

"It's a shame baby girl has to see me kill you mommy, but it's better this way."

Blood. It splatters across my face sticky and hot. My ears ring and my head spins. I'm shocked, but the blood isn't mine and that screaming isn't coming from me.

"Erica, Mary Eunice?!" There's no more weight holding me down so I scramble away. The body states at me with cold, empty eyes, a bullet wound through the head. It's fitting that the same gun to end Oliver Thredson's life had ended Robert Walter's as well.

Mary Eunice is standing a few feet away with Erica pressed to her, shielding my daughter from the gruesome sight. I can see the younger woman shaking as she drops the gun to the floor. Her skin is ghostly pale as she wraps Erica in her strong arms, whispering "it's gonna be okay baby, I got you."

My daughter clings to Mary, her tiny body wracked with sobs. With blood still streaked across my clothes I envelope the two women I adore in a tight hug.

"Mommy!" Erica sobs against my neck. "I knew you'd save me."

I can't speak. Every emotion under the sun fills me up and bursts out in the form of tears. I kiss all over my daughter's face, and Mary Eunice too. How could I have ever done this without her? I owe her my life and Erica's too.

"I love you." Mary says softly. She's crying as well but smiling through the tears.

**AN: so I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I hope you guys liked it just as much. Thank you all for the reviews and support, it's what keeps me writing and I am so grateful.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's good to finally be home. Erica is safety tucked into bed and Mary Eunice and I are sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine and a full pack of cigarettes. After spending most of the afternoon at the hospital and police station, I'm relieved to be in comfortable pajamas next to the woman I've fallen in love with. 

"How you holding up?" Mary asks with concerned in her eyes. She gently rubs her thumb over my palm, careful to avoid the set of stitches on the side of my hand. 

"Pretty good actually. I wouldn't be though if you weren't here." I squeeze her hand in mine and gaze into her stunning sky blue eyes. "Thank you Mary Eunice. You saved my life today, and Erica's too. I tried so damn hard to protect my little girl from all the evil in this world. School is supposed to be a safe place but I guess nothing is ever guaranteed. You risked everything for us; I don't know how I can ever repay you." 

"You already have Lana, just by letting me into your life. I was so scared that I'd lose you and Erica today. I never want to lose you. You're the first person to truly trust and accept me..." Mary smiles and raises her glass of wine. "To new beginnings." 

Clinking my class to hers I grin back happily. "To us." 

After a long drag of her cigarette Mary Eunice looks at me with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Us? What exactly do you mean?" 

It's my turn to blush but I can't look away from Mary, she's breathtakingly beautiful. "Mary Eunice McKee, will you go out on a date with me? Hopefully multiple dates that turn into you spending most of your time here and claiming a space in my closet for yourself. Then eventually taking up permanent residence in my heart as well as my home." 

For brief moment Mary doesn't react, just looks stunned, but then a huge smile overtakes her featured. Putting her cigarette in the ashtray, Mary turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She plays with my hair softly and gazes into my eyes. "I'd be honored to." 

Her lips taste like wine and the sensation rushes right to my head making me dizzy. My hands find Mary Eunice's hips, gently lifting her blouse slightly so I can caress her smooth skin. The contact makes my head swim and my knees weak. 

Her lips press reverently to mine, my own eagerly responding. She tugs my hair lightly, making me moan into her mouth. For a split-second I'm scared, scared that she'll run out the door and leave me too a lonely bed. As if reading my mind Mary Eunice cups my cheeks in her hands and gazes at me intently. 

"I'm not going anywhere Lana. I'd have to be dragged away from you kicking and screaming before I'd go. I'll stay as long as you want me, because I definitely want you. I'm not scared anymore." 

I feel my eyes filling with tears, the good kind that leave your heart racing and your limbs shaking. To be wanted is something I had genuinely lost hope of being wanted; but now here I am kissing this beautiful, intelligent, selfless woman who holds my heart. All I can do is crashed my lips against hers and kiss Mary with everything I am. 

Being a writer I have a way with words, but I don't need them now. Our kiss conveys the love in my heart more accurately than words could. 

My lips travel down Mary Eunice's neck, exploring her exposed skin. Our movements are feverish yet immensely loving. It's clear we're desperate for one another but at the same time want to make the moment last. 

Stumbling up the stairs between kisses we managed to make it to the bedroom, our clothes long since forgotten on the floor. Mary Eunice lays beneath me, chest heaving and muscles quivering. I've never seen anyone more beautiful. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whisper softly, my breath catching in my throat. "There's no going back..." 

Mary licks her lips and nods. "I'm sure Lana. I've been sure since the moment I met you." 

We fall together. Our bodies moving in synchronized waves. It's like this is what we were made for. My heart explodes inside my chest and my limbs buzz with the fire Mary Eunice has started within me. Our bodies become intertwined until I don't know where my lover and begins and I end. So this is what it's like to truly feel alive again. 

Xxxxxxx 

Sunlight filters through the open blinds, landing across my face. The cream colored walls seem to shine and the curtains flutter from a breeze. It's early still and I tend to get my best work done during the first few hours of daylight, but for right now I'm content to be in Mary Eunice's arms. 

Her lips are pressed to the back of my neck while she snores softly. I try to move just an inch or so to get more comfortable, but Mary tugs my body closer to hers. I haven't really slept beside someone since Wendy...I almost feel guilty for liking it so much. 

I miss Wendy every single day. She's always in my heart, but now I think their space enough for Mary Eunice too. Sighing happily I snuggle back into my lover and close my eyes. Sleeping late never hurt anybody, and after yesterday's events we all deserve some rest. 

I guess the universe has other plans. There's a knock at the door just as my eyes drift clothes. Groaning, I rolled out of bed. 

"Hmm?" Mary rubs her sleepy eyes, frowning. "Where are you going baby?" 

I smile at her and give her a quick kiss before slipping on my slippers, looking remarkably composed for someone who only just woke up. "I'll be right back honey, someone is at the door." 

She nods and boroughs back under the blankets. Chuckling, I leave the bedroom and head to the front door. Standing there in his brown leather jacket, smoking a cigarette is Kit. He knocks once more as a I'm unlocking it. 

"Lana!" Kit grins widely and sweeps me into a tight hug. 

"Kit! It's been too long!" 

"I know. I've been meaning to stop by but everything has been crazy lately. You won't believe what happened! Arden is back! I saw him lurking around Julia and Thomas' school the other day. I figured I ought to warn you." 

We both step further inside and I shut the door behind us. I stare down at the floor, disappointed in myself for not telling Kit about everything right away. 

"You okay Lana?" He reaches for my hand in a comforting gesture and notices the stitches. "Shit, what happened to you?!" 

"Lana?! Who's here?" Mary Eunice calls from the bedroom at the worst possible moment. 

Kit looks at me quizzically. "Are you seeing someone? Do I know her, because that voice sounds awfully familiar?" All I can do is nod.

Fiddling with my shirtsleeve I yell back, "It's only kit honey!" I turn back to my friend. "I've had a crazy couple of weeks too..." 

Footsteps from the hallway make us turn our attention in that direction. Mary Eunice is standing there with messy sleep hair and Erica and her arms. My daughter sucks her thumb, but she smiles and waves to us. "I'm sorry Lana, I would have stayed upstairs but this little one came in complaining about being hungry." 

"Hi Uncle Kit! Mary's gonna make me breakfast!" 

Kit looks at me, then at Mary Eunice, then back to me, clearly perplexed and slightly angry. "Hi Kit." Mary says softly. She looks sheepish and sounds tentative. This isn't exactly how I wanted them to meet but oh well. 

Kit doesn't say anything for a moment or two so Mary and Erica had to the kitchen. As soon as they're out of earshot, he glares at me, speaking with controlled anger. "What the fuck, Lana?! She's who you're seeing?! You trust her around Erica? Have you forgotten what she did to us? Are you out of your god damn mind?! Mary Eunice is pure evil, Lana. You should know better."

"She's not the same Kit, she's changed. Mary has done nothing but be good to me and Erica since she came back into my life. Things are different now. You forgave Jude, why can't I forgive Mary Eunice?"

"That's different; Jude thought she was doing the right thing. She deserved forgiveness, but that witch laughed while she hurt us. She's cruel Lana, a sadist. Did she give you that cut on your hand or the huge bruise on Erica's forehead?"

"No!" I instinctively rub my injured hand. "I'm offended that you would think I could allow anyone to hurt my daughter like that. Mary Eunice literally saved Erica's life the other day, and mine too. There was this psycho, a bloodyface fan. He kidnapped Erica but Mary saved her."

Kit stays silent for a moment, mulling over this new information. "So you trust her?"

"Completely." My friend sighs heavily. "Does she make you happy?"

A blush tints my cheeks pink as I nod. I feel like a schoolgirl talking about her first crush. "Kit I…I think I love her."

"For real?" Biting my lip I nod quickly. The smile that appears on Kit's face immediately puts me at ease. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around with ease in a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

We laugh, both smiling happily. Erica skips in from the kitchen. "Pancakes are ready!"

**AN: Hello lovely readers, I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews and support! It is with a heavy heart that I tell you this story is coming to a close. There will few a few more chapters, maybe two or three, and I might even do a sequel later. Thank you for so much for sticking with me and this story, I truly love you all. **


	10. Chapter 10

Smoothing my hair, I smile at myself in the mirror. I look good in a pair of black high heels, a silk blouse with slacks, and my favorite fur coat. Tonight is my firs fancy date out with Mary Eunice and I want to impress her.

We've been together since the whole incident with Erica, about a month now, and it's honestly the happiest I've been since Briarcliff. Mary Eunice is constantly making me laugh and smile; she's so thoughtful and considerate. She looks after Erica, goes out of her way to surprise me, and she even cooks dinner.

Tonight Kit has agreed to watch Erica overnight so Mary and I can have a night out on the town. She won't tell me where we are going, all she said was to dress nice. My heart is racing from excitement.

After one last glance in the mirror, I head downstairs to where Mary is waiting. "Holy shit Lana, you look stunning!" Mary's jaw almost hits the floor when she sees me, and honestly, so does mine.

"So do you, love. You're breathtaking."

Her strong arms wrap around my waist as she pulls me in for a kiss. "How'd I get so damn lucky Miss Winters?" Mary Eunice says through giggles and kisses.

"That's a very good question." I reply playfully.

Grinning, Mary takes my hand and leads me to her car. "We better get going before we miss our reservations." She opens the door for me, making me blush.

"Aren't you quite the princess charming tonight."

She kisses my lips quickly, a huge smile spreading across her cheeks. "I like to think that I always am, not just tonight. I mean, I have to be with a queen like you."

That was possibly the cheesiest, corniest line I've ever heard in my entire life but it makes me blush none the less. "So do I get to know where these reservations are yet?"

"Nope."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope." Chuckling, Mary squeezes my hand. "We're almost there anyways."

I light up a cigarette and blow smoke out the window into the cool evening air. "Hey Mary?"

"Yes darling?"

"I love you."

I watch her eyes light up and her whole being seems to radiate with happiness. "I love you too, Lana."

The car comes to a stop behind a tall building that u don't recognize. I can hear music coming from inside and my heart races with excitement once more. Taking my hand, Mary Eunice grins as we walk up the cobblestone pavement to the front door. I give her a quizzical expression to which she only smiles and replies, "Trust me, you'll love it."

Mary Eunice opens the door and the sight that greets my eyes is wonderful! It's a beautiful, classy restaurant with couples spinning about the dance floor while a band plays Elton John's popular hits. Mary and I are seated at a table for two by a window and I practically swoon.

I take a few more minutes to look around the room. It's stunning, cozy yet filled with energy. "Wow Mary, this place is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you like it Lana." She reaches across the table and laces our fingers together. I go to pull away after another second but she holds on.

Quickly glancing around the room to make sure no one has seen, I whisper, "We've talked about this Mary… We can't seem like a couple in public, not because of shame or embarrassment or anything like that, just for our own safety. You saw what they did to Lois and Alice the other week; she still can't see right out of her black eye."

But Mary disregards me and brings my hand to her lips, kissing my knuckles. "Look around again love, we don't have to hide here." Anxiously I turn my eyes back to the establishment. "There, just below the door knob."

Then I see it, a tiny pink nautical star indicating sanctuary and acceptance to people like us. I don't know how she found this place, but I'm so glad she did. Safe spaces are getting harder and harder to find every day.

"Thank you Mary Eunice."

My partner just winks and passes me a menu. "I'd recommend the seafood, but try to stay away from anything underlined in red, they're so damn spicy and I know you're not a big fan of heat like that."

It's little things like that, moments when I see exactly how much Mary listens and knows me, that I fall in love with her even more. Sometimes I don't think it's possible to love her anymore, but then all the sudden I fall for her all over again.

The waiter comes to take our order and comments on how beautiful we look together. I have to agree. Mary Eunice definitely dressed to the 10s tonight in a cinched silver gown. Just the sight of her nearly makes me forget how to think straight.

"What are you thinking about Lana?" Mary asks with a smile.

"You." I answer simply. "Always you."

My lover blushes, trying to hide it behind her glass of wine which only makes it worse. I chuckle, loving that I have this effect on her.

Our food comes shortly and it's literally the best I've ever eaten. Mary and I joke and laugh between bites, but by the end of our meal I notice her getting a bit distracted, nervous almost. Finally she takes a deep breath and stands. "Will you dance with me Lana?"

"Of course." The wine has gone to my head, making me slightly dizzy when I stand, but Mary holds me close to her. We walk to the center of the dance floor together, gaining confidence with each step.

The band is in full swing, playing hits like The Beatles and Carole King. Everything in the world slips away besides the music and my lover. She sways her hips sensually, dancing with our bodies pressed close. I move in time with her, completely mesmerized.

Together we twirl and spin gracefully, laughing and smiling the whole time. I can't believe I've found someone who makes me this incredibly happy. The music changes to a slow rhythm but Mary Eunice takes a step back. I frown at her, confused.

The lead singer steps up to the mic. "Well hello everybody and thanks for coming out tonight! We have a special treat for you! So please put your hands together to welcome Mary Beth Simon!"

For a moment I don't get it. But then I recognize Mary's new legal name and can't believe it. No fucking way! Mary kisses my cheek quickly before walking onto the stage. The other guests clap and cheer, and I soon join them.

"Thank you for having me. I'm gonna sing 'And I Love Her' by The Beatles. This is dedicated to my beautiful partner Lana." Mary gestures to me, sending a wink my way. I can only smile with this huge stupid grin on my face.

The familiar melody begins to fill the room and Mary gazes right at me. "I give her all my love, that's all I do. And if you saw my love, you'd love her too. I love her."

Mary's voice makes me weak in the knees; she makes my heart flutter and my insides melt. I've never heard her sing before. Her voice is a mixture of desire and power. She's wildly talented. I could listen to Mary Eunice sing for the rest of my life.

"A love like ours could never die, as long as I have you near me. Bright are the stars that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine, will never die. And I love her."

Mary's voice fades away as she puts the microphone back in its stand. "I love you." I mouth to her. Everyone claps and even gives her a standing ovation. Blushing and smiling, Mary goes to step off the stage but something gives her pause.

Her face turns pale white, as if she's seen a ghost. I follow her line of sight, fear creeping into my veins. Arden, doctor Arthur Arden, is clapping with a smug expression. He looks out of place here; I've never seen him without the lab coat. His yellow tooth grin sends shivers up my spine.

Quickly leaving the stage, Mary rushes over to me. "We have to go, Arden is here."

"I know, I just saw him." The rest of the crowd goes on about their business, unaware of the potential danger. We head towards the exit almost frantically.

"Leaving so soon?" fuck. Arden stands blocking the doorway. "Surely you aren't cutting your evening short on my account, are you?"

Mary Eunice stands protectively in front of me. "What do you want Arthur?"

"Nothing really, just a memento of sorts… I strand of your hair would do perfectly, and one of yours too Miss Winters."

Mary practically snarls. "You're a sick monster Arthur, now get out of our way."

"Monster is such a strong word. I prefer devoted scientist."

"I'll give it to you."

"Lana, no." Mary whispers sternly.

"I'll give it to you if you swear to leave me and my family alone. Never contact us again, never look for us again, never even think about us again."

Arden just stares at me for a minute before holding out his hand. "Deal."

"Deal." We shake and it is final. Mary and I each give over a strand of our hair and the doctor promptly leaves the restaurant.

"Why'd you do that Lana? He could be doing anything with our DNA…"

I wrap my arms around my partner and pull her close to me. "Because of you and Erica. I want to have a life with you, a normal life free of lunatics and asylums and kidnappings. If Arden leaves us alone, even if it's only for a little while, at least I'll get time to be with you and our daughter in peace. I love you Mary. You're my most cherished, unexpected miracle and I never want to lose you."

"I love you Lana. I love you so much."

Her baby blue eyes meet mine and I finally start to feel it, peace.

_**FIN.**_

**AN: thank you again to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it from the beginning, I'm so grateful to you! This is the end but only for now, I hope to start a sequel sometime soon. I love you guys!**


End file.
